Devices and processes for sampling biological material, such as plant specimens, can be complex and expensive. To correlate test results accurately, many systems utilize expensive and complex computer based GPS tracking methods, which include barcode reading, GPS tracking, and/or electronic sampling, and accordingly require highly trained personnel, who may not be available in all regions.